


Renaissance Dinner

by EllySketchit



Series: Elly x Zoro [32]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Fancy Dress, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 16:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17328305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllySketchit/pseuds/EllySketchit





	Renaissance Dinner

The air had an even crisper smell about it than usual. It was autumn and even the docks of this small town they had sailed into smelled cleaner than usual. Usually all port towns smelled at least partially of garbage but although the structures seemed archaic the waters were fussily neat. Elly was leaning morosely over the deck as the entire crew shuffled and leaped around behind her with excitement. Even Robin seemed intrigued by the tall stone building close by that had a book sign out front. Yet she was staring out at the inhabitants with a grim look on her face. The ladies all wore very feminine outfits. She was not happy about that.

Sure enough, the first thing that happened when they arrived in the Inn they were staying at was the onslaught of tailors and dressmakers, bent on making everyone look as old-fashioned as possible. She sighed and submitted. Nami, of course, had no problem about low-cut bodices or silks and sashes. But the pale, lavender-haired woman hated them. It reminded her that she never felt feminine - even in a kimono or dress. Nothing she could do about it, though.

"Hey! What - why am I getting ...what is this?" Elly gasped at the daring outfit the dressmaker had draped about her.

"You've got a fine figure, Lady," the woman smiled. "Why not show it off?" Elly spluttered and waved a hand down at herself. She had on a bodice of embroidered lavender satin, with light blue and green accents. Her belly was free of any cloth down below her navel, where a flowing purple silk skirt was caught at one hip. The woman had given her some sort of leggings to wear underneath of a darker shade and pointed shoes that matched the entire ensemble, as well as gloves that reached to her elbow. The hairdressers hadn't been able to do much with her hair so they had added a headpiece of silver and more green, woven and intricately designed in curling shapes that fell past her sidelocks and cat's ears. She blinked down at the strap of silk in her hand. It had a silver bell on it.

"Someone's going to hear about this," she muttered. But if they'd seen through her semi-human guise, why not play along? She tied the bell around her neck and swished out the door, following Nami and Robin out to the main room to meet the others. The other girls were smiling faintly when they stepped out into the area. Nami ducked and stepped quickly to one side to avoid getting hit by Sanji as he propelled himself gleefully forward. Robin sat down on a comfy-looking chair by one of the arched windows and Elly found herself alone rather too quickly, standing awkwardly in the middle of the doorway. She grit her teeth and walked in as fast as she could, hoping to hide in a corner.

"So beautiful!" Sanji was almost wailing with glee. He spun around on one heel and gasped when he saw her. "Angel! You - you too!" Elly passed a hand over her face, trembling. She didn't want to bring attention to herself. The damn fool. Even Chopper was gaping at her outfit.

"But you look pretty," the little reindeer said meekly. He sensed her discomfort and wished she would just be happy like they all were.

"Thank you." She tried to smile, but her eyes were automatically seeking out one face. She passed over Sanji's heart-for-eyes, Luffy's grinning happiness and Usopp's raised eyebrow ... there. She barely noticed what the others were wearing but now she caught her breath. In a far corner of the room a familiar form was slouched over, lightly snoring. His soft fabric haramaki had given way to a real armor piece, dyed green straps with beaten metal and red feathers accenting the top. A purple silk cord was tied loosely around his waist as well, light blue beads knotting the ends as they dangled between his legs. He still wore black silk pants but now they were of a finer quality and they clung to him as he shifted against the stone pillar he rested his back against. He had wrappings tied to his wrists and a fine silken shirt with green accents and flared shoulders. Zoro grunted and opened his eye, seeming to sense her scrutiny.

"What's all the yelling about?" He turned to face them all, stretching without a trace of embarrassment. One hand rested lightly on his three sword hilts even now. "Can't we just -"

"The girls got here!" Luffy chirped happily. "We can eat soon!" The green-haired swordsman sighed and his eyes locked onto Elly's by accident. Zoro blinked. His hand fell from the katana at his side nervelessly. His cheeks blushed a light shade of pink. Elly was staring down at the floor in embarrassment so she didn't see his confusion and the others were already caught up in various amusements. Brook had wandered off some time ago - there was a musician in town with some skill and he wished to go visit him -- and Franky had gone with him for some reason. Chopper was bouncing up and down at the idea of tournaments since he had heard they offered sweets at the concession stands. Luffy was about as enthralled with plans for a huge buffet of meats later on that Usopp was reading off a menu nearby. No one noticed Zoro's preoccupation except Nami, who nudged Sanji and pointed to the pair. The blond chef's eyes widened.

"No way," he breathed incredulously.

"Told you," Nami grinned smugly.

"That's got to happen," he chuckled evilly. "How can we...?"

"She doesn't like me. She'll listen to you better. Tell her..." She dropped her voice to a low whisper and chatted with Sanji for a bit more while the two in question stayed frozen in the middle of the room. "That should work," Nami finished. "I think." By this time the bigger young man had regained some composure in the form of acting grumpier than usual. He thrust his lower lip out in a pout.

"I'm going out," he declared pugnaciously and stomped out of the room on thick-soled leather boots. Elly walked slowly over to the window and watched as he left the inn. She was trembling with emotions she was struggling to control and she was about to rush back into the other room and put a robe on to cover herself when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"What!"

"It's just me, Angel," Sanji murmured. "Listen, they're formal here and we all have to play by the rules if we're to fit in, right? A man is going to have to take each one of you girls down to the table tonight. Escort you." He winced at her expression of pure horror. And as he watched she couldn't hold back the tear that slipped out of one of her eyes. She choked and spun back to the window, hands gripping the cold stonework.

"I'll suggest it when we're in a room with a lot of guys," Sanji said quietly. The jingle of the bell on her collar cut off abruptly as she jerked back around.

"Great," she hissed. "Because then at least someone will want to take me?"

"Something like that," Sanji said with a perfectly straight face. "You're going to be surprised though, I think."

Time passed slowly for her until they'd all gathered together again. She felt dejected, and worse yet, what if Zoro took another girl down to the table? She'd have to sit there the whole time while the tart flirted with him. Enough girls did when they went to bars and stuff anyway. It didn't even help that he didn't care since she did. Keeping quiet at times like that nearly choked her. She was filled with glum musing as they walked into a common room. There were several young ladies and men gathered about, milling around and chatting patiently. Sanji cleared his throat and her heart about stopped. Zoro was absently scratching his chest and looking down the hall, obviously wondering why they couldn't go get something to drink already.

"We have some lovely ladies here that need dates for the night," Sanji said in a louder voice than usual. He scowled at a man that was eyeing Nami and grabbed the red-haired girl's hand. Nami made a face but said nothing. Robin was standing by Luffy's side and he was shrugging. He didn't care and she didn't want any fuss, so he'd take her down the hall. There was food there - the faster the better was his opinion! Elly seemed confused when a group of men homed in on her. The native ladies in the room began to look a little green as most of the men tried to vie with each other for her attention. She tucked a strand of her lavender hair behind an ear and shook her head in amazement, swallowing hard. At least she wouldn't be humiliated by going alone. Her shoulders sagged lightly when she realized she couldn't see Zoro. He was probably there already, with someone of course. And suddenly the horde of babbling young men melted away. Most looked pale and almost worried as they rushed off. Elly bit her lip, crushed. When they got that close to her was she really that hideous? She turned and nearly bumped into Zoro's massive chest. He had walked directly behind her and was scowling angrily in the general direction of the fleeing young men, his arms crossed and his eyes flat with promises of broken bones and perhaps dismemberment.

Her left eye twitched in shock. He reached down with that same frown on his face and grasped her upper arm with a gentleness that surprised her even more.

"Dinner's that way," he said shortly. "You going to walk or do I have to carry you?"

She didn't even remember the dinner afterwards. She could only think of the big man that had sat down at her side. He said nothing; simply ate and drank like he normally did - although once, by accident, their eyes met and he blushed a deep red before looking quickly away. A few hours later people were leaving and the crew also left to go back to the rooms they had rented out at a hotel. Elly was sweating and didn't know how to react when Zoro wouldn't let go of her arm. Not only was he holding her too tightly for her to escape, he was walking in an opposite direction from where the crew was headed!

She finally got the courage to speak when the big man paused at a door and fumbled a key out. "Um, this isn't my room..."

"No." He opened the door and gently but firmly ushered her inside. "It's mine," he told her as the door snicked shut behind him. Speechless again, she stared dumbly at him as he locked it securely and set the key aside. He ignored her, walking past further into the room. Elly didn't turn around at first, but she heard some strange sounds from behind that eventually made her curious enough to peek. When she did, she immediately felt like she was being suffocated, all the air from a huge gasp holding in her chest as he throat closed up. Her cheeks burned and she shook her head, not believing what she saw. Zoro had apparently decided to shed his old-fashioned clothing along the way to the bed. Bits of lacing, straps, piles of cloth and hose lay discarded in lumps along the floor right up to the edge of the mattress to where he was sitting with nothing but underwear on.

"Zoro!"

"You gonna stare all night?" He asked calmly. His face was stained pink across the nose and cheeks, but he seemed in control of himself. She couldn't imagine him being drunk and doing this, anyway - the man held his alcohol like none other.

"Uh," she gulped, trying to regain some composure and failing. Her cat ears twitched frantically.

"Come," he told her in a resigned voice, opening his arms. She tottered forward in a daze, only stopping when she felt the bed smack her shins.

"Ow."

"Stupid cat." He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a fierce embrace. "I'm here to make everything better."


End file.
